Under the Sun: A Nightwing x Supergirl Story
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Batman, Superman and I have found bodies that may or may not be tied to Supergirl. So for investigation purposes, she is now part of the 'team'. Although, I've no idea why, she's annoying, lazy and a little trigger happy but I'll admit that she is a damn good fighter, and maybe a huge asset to this case as a hero. Maybe I could teach her a few things as Nightwing? M for Language.
1. Preface

Under The Sun

A DC Fan Fiction

Preface

 **Gotham -** **Blüdhaven**

 **03:35:16 a.m.**

" _The six bodies have been discovered stored in a warehouse down town, perfectly pristine with no signs of physical abuse or any trace of what caused their deaths. Forensics have ruled out poison and substance abuse and continue to search for a plausible explanation to what caused the death of six people who have no links between them."_

He rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, "Is that the same for the Batman?"

Batman turned to Superman and gave one single nod before he pushed through the doors of the morgue to where the six bodies were laid out on the steel tables. Their breaths came out in white clouds as Batman stood at the head of the first body.

"That's why I brought you in here. Can you see anything?"

Superman smirked and gazed down at the first body. A complete stranger with pale skin and no hair. A man about in his early fifties. Superman gazed further past his skin, his X-ray vision giving him a crystal clear picture that the man's death could not be determined. Superman shook his head.

"Nothing. Not even a fracture," Superman rubbed his chin. "Nightwing had been working on this case, hasn't he?"

"He tracked a vehicle for months and that's how he found the bodies. Even when he checked, there was no sign of physical wounds. He sent grafts to be tested for poisonous substances but everything came back negative," Batman was scanning another body while reading the data before him.

"So the Batman knows as much as everyone else. That's a first."

Batman's dangerous glare shifted to Superman, who frowned knowing he'd goaded the Batman enough. Batman's jaw clenched as he pulled up a file, "I do know one thing that everyone else doesn't. This picture was found at the warehouse. Look familiar?"

A picture came up on Batman's screen and Superman stood beside him to have a closer look. The picture was small but crystal clear. Short blonde hair, large blue eyes and a kind smile that was similar to Superman's own.

"Why was her picture there?" Superman demanded, his chest puffed up and welled with protectiveness.

"I'm not sure. But I think we have keep her close," Batman turned to leave.

"You mean bring her in?"

"You said she would learn a lot from the others. Have you changed your mind?"

Superman frowned, his blue eyes cast downwards on the steel table, focused on the symbol on his chest. He sighed, "She'll know that we're up to something."

"I'll make sure that she doesn't."

"How?"

Batman turned to smirk at Superman, "Because I won't be the one watching her."

Superman moved, so fast that he seemed to appear in front of Batman out of thin air, but Batman didn't move. The two heroes glared at each other, Batman calmer than the now defensive Superman.

"You think she has something to do with this?" Superman demanded.

Batman sighed, "Either that or she's a target," he reached out and placed his palm on Superman's shoulder. "Clark, I know what she means to you. This will be good for her."

"She's a suspect in your eyes," Superman spat.

"Or a victim," Batman responded. "And I for one, don't want this planet to lose another Kryptionian."

Superman smirked, "You're forgetting that we're indestructible."

Batman's eyes went past Superman, resting on the six bodies laid before him. Something stirred within his senses and made him frown, "I have feeling that so were they."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, hi.**

 **Yes I have returned with a completely new rewrite. See, the reason I didn't finish the original story of that was because while I liked the concept of Supergirl and Nightwing (that will still be the main focus of my little fic here), it lacked substance and plot and everything else required to make a good story.**

 **And also, I have been watching a lot of the Batman movies and really, I have always loved all of the Robins but now it has kind of been solidified and now I want to include them in my story. ALL OF THEM.**

 **Also, I won't be following any of the universes or the plots or anything, this is literally my own story that has absolutely nothing to do with anything or any of the universes. I did mix NEW 52 Supergirl and some of the NEW 52 Versions with my old favourite versions and TV Series', so please don't get annoyed when it doesn't follow the comic, movie, series or whatever. This is my own story with my favourite and less favourite heroes and villains.**

 **I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FAN FICTION.**

 **And I will post updates hopefully every Friday because I have BATMAN FRIDAYS.**

 **That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this re-write and enjoy my rebooted story.**

 **Please remember to favourite, follow, review and all those thingies if you like my story.**

 **K, Bye.**

 **Kera**

 **SBDI.**


	2. Chapter 1: Guest

Under The Sun

A DC Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Guest

 **Gotham City –** **Bat Cave**

 **08:22:16 a.m.**

I looked at the picture that Bruce had held out in front of me. I knew that he showed the picture to Superman, but I had no idea that he would go this far just for a hunch. I couldn't find the words to describe what I felt, instead I just stared at the picture.

"Seriously?" managed to squeeze through my lips.

"Seriously?" Bruce replied with a dead pan expression.

"You're kidding me?" Bruce's face didn't falter and I ran my fingers through my hair, "Of course not."

"So where will this alien be staying?" Damian demanded beside me, arms crossed over his chest.

"With Barbara," Bruce replied. "I considered the option of her staying here, but I thought the company would be better with Barbara."

Tim looked around, "Why isn't Barbara here?"

"Obviously father didn't want Barbara to know that her extra-terrestrial friend might be the enemy. Barbara might blab and tell the Kryptionian," Damian snapped out condescendingly.

Tim frowned, ready to cuss out the little Robin when Bruce spoke, "Damian is right. Barbara is too close to Supergirl, they hadn't seen each other for a very long time. In the off case that Supergirl is the enemy, I don't want her friendship with the Oracle to be affected."

"But you said that Supergirl was a bad influence on Barbara," was all I could say, hoping that Bruce would be able to see the idiocy in this horrible idea.

"Well clearly now Supergirl won't be any kind of influence now that Barbara is in a wheelchair," Damian mumbled out. Everyone shot dangerous glares his way, including me. He shrugged a casual shoulder, "Too soon?"

"Under what pretences did you drag her here anyway?" Tim asked, moving to stand closer to me. Like Damian, their stances were similar. I now noticed that we all stood with our arms crossed over our chests, just like Bruce. I dropped my arms to my sides.

"Training, learning to play with others," Bruce turned to the Bat Computer and pulled up some files and familiar photos began spreading across the screen, one by one until every place was filled. "You'll be seeing some old friends while we run the investigation."

"And what if she finds out? She's stupid, not blind," Damian snapped again.

"Then we tell her what we know."

"Which is?" I asked.

Bruce looked at me, "Not much for now, which is why we need to keep a secret from Supergirl for as long as possible."

"That will be easy considering that she has super-hearing and super everything else," Damian shook his head but then a small grin appeared on his face. "That's why you let her move in with Barbara and not with us. Smart move."

 _Of course he's smart. He's Batman_. I frowned, shaking my head, "But why do I have to watch her? Why not Tim or Damian? He has a crush on her."

"I do not, Grayson!" Damian yelled, a blush colouring his cheeks. Tim snickered beside me.

Bruce sat down, "Because you two have worked together before. You two might not get along, but you have history and she could be a big help in Blüdhaven."

"Either giving us a lead or being a giant pain in the ass," I sneered. Bruce glared at me, not caring about how I felt about Supergirl despite the fact that we fought, and argued and just plain hated each other but we did have a history.

"Supergirl is either a suspect or a victim in this case. We don't know which and we don't know why. So until we have all the facts, treat her as you would any of your old comrades," Bruce stood up again and began walking down towards the platform. "They're coming for dinner soon."

"Since when do we treat our comrades to dinner?" I demanded.

"Since we need to convince her that working in a team would be beneficial for her," Bruce began climbing the stairs to head back to the mansion. We all followed behind, "And since…," he cleared his throat. "She doesn't know about Barbara's situation."

I stopped, staring at Bruce's back as he continued to climb. Even Tim stopped in his tracks, Damian caught behind us.

"No one told her?" Tim demanded.

"No one could. Considering her temper, she might go after the Joker herself and rip him apart," Damian forced his way in between us and carried on climbing the stairs. "And heroes don't kill…"

In retrospect I could actually understand why Supergirl would want to rip the Joker apart, considering that I wanted to do the same thing. Barbara would never be the same because of that psychopath and everyone was still angry about what he had done, but since we found Barbara and the crazy clown went M.I.A with no trace, we all had to focus on her healing rather than her suffering and revenge.

We climbed the stairs in silence and were ordered to get dressed for dinner. I climbed the stairs to my own room, being followed by Tim and Damian. Those two didn't get a long at all but at the moment I could care less about their relationship. I went into my old room and began stripping out of my uniform until I realized that I was not alone.

"What do you want Damian?"

"You do realize that this is a bad idea, don't you?" he asked.

"I know but Bruce has thought of every possible outcome. It's best to just follow orders for now," I pulled off my shirt and threw it on the bed.

"Do the Titans know her?" Damian asked.

"They've met once or twice but Supergirl likes to work alone," I turned to Damian and put my hand on his head and pushed him out of my room.

"Why don't you like her?" he asked.

"Creative differences," Damian was out in the hall and I shut my door and sighed.

I walked to my bed and fell down on it, the cool sheets on my skin made me feel better but not by much. I sat up and looked around my old room that was a few doors down from Bruce's. Memories of my rather different childhood flooded my brain and I ran my fingers through my hair to try and shake it off. I walked to the walk-in closet that Alfred always stocked up with clothes just for moments like this. It was strange to me that Bruce wanted to meet the Kryptionians as non-heroes but I could see the logic in it.

If Kara could see Barbara as Kara Kent and not as Supergirl, maybe the badly tempered hero would die down and the 'human' part of her could just grieve with her old friend instead of seeking revenge.

I threw on a buttoned shirt and jeans and attempted to fix my hair as I left my room, Tim left as well. He was taller since I'd seen him last, not as tall as me yet but he was growing up and now was roaming the streets and leading the Titans as Red Robin. His blue eyes met mine.

Dressed in a button shirt and slacks, Tim was always the neatest of the brothers and definitely the more well-mannered one. He smiled at me as we descended the stairs to one of the lounges where Barbara was chatting happily with Bruce and Alfred until her eyes met mine.

"Dick," she said cheerfully.

I walked to her and kissed her cheek, "Babs, are you doing well?"

"Better and better every day," she responded, raising a playful eyebrow.

Tim greeted Barbara with a kiss as well as even ruffled his hair and playfully teased him about growing up too quickly. Tim blushed and laughed and shook off her compliment as we moved to sit around her.

"Well, you're looking well," Damian commented as he entered the room. He stood in front of Barbara, making no move to greet her properly and instead just stared at her.

"Thank you, brat," Barbara replied.

"You do look a little nervous, though. Nervous to show your friend your new wheels?"

I stood up and pushed him away from Barbara and forced him to sit down and shut up but Barbara laughed, "Haven't heard that one before. But I bet you won't be so big mouthed when my super friend swoops in to kick your ass."

Damian had no comment and frowned, leaning back in the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that Barbara was right. Tim grinned behind me, chuckling to himself while Barbara gave him a wink. I looked up to see Bruce had been watching us quietly, his eyes seemed a little dim because we were missing a brother but he couldn't really do anything about it.

"Master Wayne," Alfred stood in the door, "Your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce straightened his jacket and we all stood up to welcome the guests. I moved to push Barbara's chair but Tim beat me to it. Barbara smiled up at him gracefully and I felt out of place.

I walked beside them, following closely and making sure Damian didn't bale out as I pushed him forward. I could see Clark as we entered the foyer, he was taller than Bruce, and larger, dressed in a suit and a pair of black framed glasses. Beside him stood a dainty Lois Lane who he was dating as she shook Alfred's hand before her thirsty-for-information eyes swiped to Bruce. She grinned.

"Mr. Wayne," she said happily. "I always get so surprised when I see you without the mask."

"Bruce, please, Lois," Bruce shook her hand and turned to Clark. Clark gripped his hand tightly and shook it. "You know my boys."

Suddenly a blonde head peeked over Clark's shoulder. Bright blue eyes scanned every face except for Barbara's because I stood in front of her. Clark turned and pushed Kara down to the floor, "No flying."

She stepped around Lois and Clark and smiled at Bruce, "Sorry, I guess I was excited to see your frown," she teased Bruce. He rolled his eyes and moved to shake her hand but instead she wrapped her arms around him, "Hi, grumpy. Long-time no see."

"Yes," Bruce stood back and Damian came forward and cleared his throat.

"It is nice to see you again, Supergirl," he said in all seriousness.

Kara bent down and smiled, "Not that long, little Wayne. You're still as tiny as ever." Damian frowned and I couldn't help the grin that spread on my lips, and Tim couldn't control his chuckle. Kara's blue eyes met mine and she frowned, "Are you hiding something, Grayson?"

I frowned, "No hi? Nothing?"

"And give you a chance to insult me?"

I grinned, "What could I possibly insult? Other than your poor new haircut or the fact that you haven't grown much since I saw you last."

Kara gasped and touched the ends of her new short blonde hair and stepped forward pushing me aside, her blue eyes first found Tim before they landed on Barbara. And it seemed like all the joy was sucked out of the room. Clark stood directly behind Kara as she just stared at Barba sitting in front of her.

Barbara gasped, "Your hair? What have you done?"

Kara still didn't say anything as she just stared at the contraption that her friend was sitting on for the longest time, which I guess she was examining with her X-ray vision. She sank down to her knees and stared, "What have you done?" she looked up at Barbara.

* * *

I sat in front of Barbara on the couch, my eyes never leaving her legs were I could see the nerves that didn't work beneath her skin. Tears stung my eyes and words failed me but I couldn't quite look away from her.

When Kal told me that we were having dinner at the Wayne Mansion, I did consider it strange but now I understood why. They wanted to tell me about Barbara, or more show me. Barbara, oblivious to me trying to come to terms with the super human that I had known before babbled on about something that I didn't care about.

"Now, I know you don't really like working with others. But I promise you, you can learn a lot from people your own age and use that within the league…," Barbara stopped and touched my knee. "Kara?"

I shook my head, "I don't understand. When I saw you last, you were fine––"

"That was when we were nineteen, Kara," Barbara lifted my chin with her fingers. Her blue eyes held my own. "That was three years ago. This," she touched her legs. "Is history." We sat in silence, she was studying me with her intelligent eyes and twisted a piece of my hair around her fingers and tucked it behind my ear, "I guess, a lot has changed in three years."

I grasped her hand in my own and felt tears fill my eyes, "Barbara, how did this happen? How could this? What happened to you?" the tears fell onto my cheeks before I could stop them and she pulled me close and pressed her forehead against mine.

"What happened to you?" she choked out, tears began spilling from her eyes. "You weren't here. I was alone, without my best friend? This – me in a wheelchair – was easy compared to losing you."

The room was dark and I don't know how long we sat there for but it felt like all the years we'd been apart didn't matter but it mattered to me. Maybe if I was here, Barbara would still be walking. Barbara's fingers curled around my short hair, capturing the short tendrils. She loved my hair, she said it felt like silk and now I had cut it away into what the humans called a bob.

"Guess what," Barbara whispered. I opened my eyes to see her smiling. "Guess which Robin has been getting very comfortable with Zatanna."

I gasped and sat back, "Grayson? Seriously? But I thought you two––"

"We've tried. We prefer to playfully flirt than get down and dirty," Barbara chuckled as she grasped my hands in her own. It made me feel completely human and I forgot about everything that was happening around me, about me being gone and Barbara's paralysis. Barbara giggled, "And Wonder Girl thinks he walks on water."

I giggled along with Barbara, "So little Dick Grayson is a man-whore? Guess he got more from Bruce than just a mask and OCD."

Barbara laughed hard and loud and I followed close behind. Before I knew it, Barbara pulled me into her arms, my mouth by her neck as she hugged me tight, almost pulling me into her chair. Her voice was thick with tears, "You can never leave again, Kara. I've been so lonely without you."

I hugged her back, tighter than I meant too and smiled, "I've been just as lonely. I will never leave without you again, Barbara. I promise."

I don't know how much time passed as Barbara and I sat in the lounge and spoke, she told me about everything I missed, giving me all the information about my new training and that I would be living with her and an update on her and her family, both Gordon and Bat. She seemed amused that the little Bat Brat was now working with the Titans that Tim was leading. Apparently those two didn't get along at all and Damian only really liked Grayson.

"And you, of course," Barbara grinned. "He says you are an adequate partner."

"That's more than any of the other Robins have complimented me," I teased. "Night-Light hates me, Jason couldn't stand me and Tim hardly spoke around me."

"Must be something you're doing," she turned to face the door. "We should probably go eat with the others," she turned her chair and I remembered that she wasn't the same Batgirl. I stood behind her, my hands locked around the handles and I pushed her towards the dining hall.

I walked slowly, trying to get used to the idea of my precious friend bound to a chair. I swallowed hard, swallowing back all the emotions I felt before I spoke again, "Who did this to you, Barbara?"

She looked back at me, a small smile on her lips. "How about I tell you when you tell me what happened to you?"

I leaned over her chair and wrapped my arms around her again, "Okay, deal."

Once we were both composed enough, I led Barbara back to the dining hall. I made sure to sit next to her and Kal. I ignored the dirty looks I got from Grayson and listened attentively while Bruce told me how my training would work and that Nightwing would be my mentor because Kal had to go back to Metropolis.

"So it's basically how the Teen Titans trained?" I asked.

"No," Bruce said.

"Yes," Damian and Grayson said in unison.

"This will be good for you, Kara," Kal explained beside me. He smiled kindly and touched my shoulder, "I think you can learn a lot from them."

"From Night-Light?" I asked, "What can I learn from him?"

"A lot. Considering that I am the one with the most experience as a side-kick," Dick replied.

"I am not a side-kick, Grayson," Damian snapped beside him. Tim was about to say something but the little Bat-Brat shut him up with a quick glare.

"It's just for a while, Kara," Bruce interjected. "Just until we can see where you fit into the League. You have been gone for a very long time."

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. I had a lot to make up for because I was gone for so long. Sighing, I sat up straight and picked at my roast beef with my fork, "Fine. I'll do it. When do we start?"

"We'll meet some members tomorrow," Dick replied, but his blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me, like he was accusing me of something. He was challenging me. I glared right back at him, straightening my back, opening myself up to his challenge.

"Bring it on," I cut a piece of my meat and didn't look away from Grayson, "I hope Zatanna is there. I'm interested to see how she talks backwards to you."

Damian and Tim dropped their knives and forks and stared at me, wide eyed and open mouthed. Dick glared at me, and if he had laser vision, I'm sure I would be headless. Kal buried his face in his hand but Bruce smirked a little. Barbara and Lois hid their giggles and I smiled wide.

"You haven't changed," Dick said between clenched teeth.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, hi. So this is the rewritten chapter 1 (put as chapter 2 so my readers can get an update and know what's happening.) I also did a rewrite of the preface if you want to read that and then when I upload chapter 2, everyone should be caught up.**

 **QUICKIE CATCH UP OF MY LAST A/N IN MY PREVIOUS REWRITTEN PREFACE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT SHIT LATER:**

 _ **Yes I have returned with a completely new rewrite. See, the reason I didn't finish the original story of that was because while I liked the concept of Supergirl and Nightwing (that will still be the main focus of my little fic here), it lacked substance and plot and everything else required to make a good story.**_

 _ **And also, I have been watching a lot of the Batman movies and really, I have always loved all of the Robins but now it has kind of been solidified and now I want to include them in my story. ALL OF THEM.**_

 _ **Also, I won't be following any of the universes or the plots or anything, this is literally my own story that has absolutely nothing to do with anything or any of the universes. I did mix NEW 52 Supergirl and some of the NEW 52 Versions with my old favourite versions and TV Series', so please don't get annoyed when it doesn't follow the comic, movie, series or whatever. This is my own story with my favourite and less favourite heroes and villains.**_

 _ **I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FAN FICTION.**_

 _ **And I will post updates hopefully every Friday because I have BATMAN FRIDAYS.**_

 _ **That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this re-write and enjoy my rebooted story.**_

 **Please remember to favourite, follow, review and all those thingies if you like my story.**

 **K, Bye.**

 **Kera**

 **SBDI.**


	3. Chapter 2: Work

Under The Sun

A DC Fan Fiction

Chapter 2

Work

 **Gotham City –** **Blüdhaven**

 **06:00:00 a.m.**

The sun's warm rays slowly hit my skin as the sun began to rise for the morning. I was floating in the sky, lost in the blue, swallowed up by the clouds as the world below me buzzed with life as the humans of Gotham woke up to face the day. Then I heard the sirens, screeching loudly, cutting through my thoughts.

"Back to work, Kara," I told myself.

I dived back into the city, zooming past the streets until I found the police chasing a car that was speeding through the city, zooming past the people that were already on the street. I flew faster, hovering above one of the police cars, watching the green getaway car in front of me until I saw a large crowd in front of the car, and it was showing no sign of slowing down.

I sped up my flying, going in front of the police cars, in front of the green getaway car and I dropped to the ground just in front of the crowd. They all stopped and stared at me. I turned to face the green car and concentrated on the tires. I felt my eyes begin to burn that wonderful tingle that seemed to travel down my spine and shot out a steady stream of my heat vision, hitting the first tire on the left.

The smell of burning rubber filled the air and the tire burst. The car was out of control and heading straight for me. I crouched down just as the car was about to hit me, but instead I picked up the car on the side and lifted it in the air above my head. The crowd behind me screamed and ran away while I shook the car, the three bad guys fell out of the windows.

I set the car down, "Well, boys. It's a little early to be starting all this drama, isn't it?"

The robbers scattered to their feet, aiming their guns at me and I rolled my eyes. I was half expecting them not to shoot but they shot me anyway. The bullets bounced off of my skin, scattering into the road, the car and some buildings. I was glad the crowds dispersed because I didn't want anyone to be hurt.

When I heard the desperate click of empty magazines and the police cars skid to a stop just behind the robbers I grinned and stepped forward. With a deep breath, I blew a strong gale of air towards the robbers, pushing them towards the cops, who quickly sprang to action and arrested the robbers, claiming what had been stolen.

I stopped my breath and coughed. It had been a while since I used that power. I strolled towards the cops, who like everyone else was staring at me with wide-eyes. One cop walked up to me.

"Supergirl," he greeted, raising his cap.

And I was sure my eyes tricked me because I could swear it was Grayson. When his blue eyes met mine, I struggled to find words, "What the?"

He frowned and another cop came beside him, smiling from ear to ear, "Supergirl, hi. It's been a while since you've been in Gotham."

I tore my eyes from Grayson and smiled at the cop, "Yeah, well, with Batman around, I guess you don't really need me."

"Well, you're definitely not out of practice," Grayson crossed his arms over his chest, giving me a knowing look.

His eyes were trying to tell me something, but his usual snarky attitude was there so I gave him my sweetest sarcastic smile, "No, but I guess Nightwing is if he's letting robbers get away with such an easy robbery so early in the morning."

Grayson's face fell but the other cop gasped, "Nightwing has been doing a lot for Blüdhaven, Supergirl. He just isn't around when the sun comes up."

Grayson gave me a pointed look, and a proud grin, crossing his arms over his chest and wagging his eyebrows. I glared at him then back at the other cop, "Well, it's a good thing I'll be around in the morning to keep Blüdhaven safe."

"I don't know if safe is the right word," Grayson muttered under his breath. The other cop glared at him and I tried to bite my tongue.

"Well, if you see Night-Light around. Tell him that he doesn't have to be scared of the dark anymore," I began floating in the air, hovering just above the cops. "Batman can't upstage him anymore in Blüdhaven."

Grayson frowned. He looked angry. I sent a wink his way and then shot up into the sky, laughing loudly, hearing him curse as I floated above the clouds and flew back to Barbara's apartment. I made sure that no one saw me as I entered the lounge, and found her sitting in front of the T.V, with the news blaring.

" _Supergirl stopped the robbers and allowed the police force to apprehend the criminals before shooting up into the sky."_

Barbara turned to me. "Congrats on saving the day. I see Dick was there."

I fell down beside her and rested my head on her shoulder, "He's a dick, alright," Barbara slapped my arm and I grinned. "It was easy, and no one got hurt. It was wonderful and quick and––"

"Boring?" Barbara chuckled.

"So boring, Babs," I turned to her. "Everything exciting happens at night when the big bad Bat and Night-Light are out on the town. You'd think the bad guys would know better than to do their dirty deeds when the sky is dark, but _no_. They have to be evil at night."

"There is some action during the day," Barbara turned back to the T.V. "And besides, with all the training Nightwing is going to put you through, I'm sure you'll be busy enough."

" _The six bodies have been discovered stored in a warehouse down town, perfectly pristine with no signs of physical abuse or any trace of what caused their deaths. Forensics have ruled out poison and substance abuse and continue to search for a plausible explanation to what caused the death of six people who have no links between them."_

I sat up, watching the news anchor as pictures of the six bodies flash across the screen, and of course, there was a title at the bottom that said Batman and Nightwing had been found at the scene before police forensics intervened. Back at Metropolis, they didn't wait for Superman to have a look at the scene, but here it seemed normal for Batman to have a look before the police and the police didn't care. In fact, they knew it would help them solve the case in the long run.

"So Night-Light has been playing hero pretty well?" I crossed my legs.

"Blüdhaven would be so much worse if it wasn't for Dick," Barbara set down her cup. "He works as an officer during the day, and at night he dons the––"

"Spandex," I turned to Barbara. "He's still working for the Bat, though."

"I suppose just like you're working for the Cape," Barbara chided.

"I'm working _with_ Kal. With him. Not for him."

"Same goes with Nightwing. Kara, you haven't been around for a long time. Dick has been doing well. He's not the little Robin you once knew," Barbara touched my arm. "Just like you want to have your own name, Dick wants the same thing."

I was about to say something when her phone beeped. Barbara picked up her cell, "Hello? Oh, Dick. We were just talking about you," she giggled. "It's always good things when Kara's around. Sure, I'll send her down…," she turned to me. "He wants you to go down."

"I gathered," I stood up but Barbara stopped me by raising her hand.

"As Kara. Not as Supergirl."

I let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the room Barbara had set up for me and got dressed with my uniform underneath my clothes. I dressed very simple. Jeans and a shirt with sneakers and a hoody. I was supposed to put on my fake glasses but instead I just put it in my pocket and left my room. I said goodbye to Barbara and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I said hello to my new neighbours, all of them giving me strange looks as I passed them and found myself in front of the building where I stayed, with Dick Grayson leaning against a police car.

"Officer," I greeted as I skipped towards him. "I heard you had some trouble this morning."

"Well, luckily it was resolved quickly thanks to an annoying alien girl that has a tendency to be quite nosey," he opened the car door. "Get in."

"Where are we going?" I asked, lingering in the doorway.

"First part of your training is to get a job. There's one available as a barista in the coffee shop next to the station," Dick explained as I climbed in the car and sat down. He walked around and sat next to me, starting the engine. "You worked as a barista in Metropolis. Clark said you enjoyed it."

I shrugged and caught him staring at me. I felt annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. I wanted to turn his face away and tell him he was being stupid for looking at me like that, but soon his blue eyes darted down to my body and I felt more embarrassed than annoyed. His hands were quick as he reached into my pocket and slipped my glasses over my eyes.

"There, now you won't attract too much attention," he turned into the road.

I frowned, "Attention isn't a bad thing if it's from the right people. I want the boys to look at me."

"They won't look, they'll drool at your dumb face," he snapped quickly. My frown deepened and I crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't need that kind of attention."

"I think you need some attention. Sounds like you're a little frustrated, Grayson," I snapped back.

"That's what I said," I heard the familiar voice and turned to look at the seat behind me. Sure enough Damian Wayne was sitting in the back seat with a book in his hands. His blue eyes lifted briefly to mine, "But then Grayson said that a kid shouldn't even know what that means."

I looked at Dick who ran his fingers through his hair, "You're not supposed too, Damian."

"Why is the Bat Brat here?" I asked.

"Father doesn't trust me to stay at home while he's at work and not cause trouble. Alfred is running errands today so he put me in the hands of Richard," Damian explained. "Even though I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"It was either me or Tim, Damian," Dick snapped back.

I returned to my seat, watching how Damian and Grayson argued. It was strange, I knew that Bruce had been calling in to help with Damian since he'd popped up but I had no idea that the two were so close.

"Since when do all the Robins cosy up to each other?" I asked just as Dick pulled up next to the station.

Dick didn't look at me as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Not up for discussion. C'mon, Damian, while Kara does her interview I'll buy you a doughnut."

"I am not a child, Grayson," Damian followed Dick out of the car and lingered close to him. I knew the Bat Brat hated everything living and breathing, but he acted differently around Dick. I was positive that Bruce noticed and that's why he always put them together.

I climbed out of the car and followed Grayson to the coffee shop that was right next to the station. We walked to a counter where a little red head gave a flirty smile to Grayson, "Hello, officer Grayson. Did you bring me a new little helper?"

Dick pulled me forward, "Sure did. This is Kara Kent. I really appreciate the help, Emily."

She smiled and gave a wink, "You owe me for this, Grayson. I had to convince Daniel to let in another recruit and that you had someone special in mind."

"She's special and she'll be a big help," Dick nudged me forward just as someone crawled out from the back kitchen. A man with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh, this must be Kara," he said. His name was Daniel, the manager of this store judging from his name tag. He held his hand out, "I'm Daniel, and I'll be your boss."

I reached out and clasped his hand in mine, "Kara Kent. It's nice to meet you."

"And who's this little guy?" Emily cooed towards Damian. He frowned and glared at her.

Dick grinned and wrapped an arm around Damian, "This is my kid brother. Our Dad was busy working and he's home schooled, so I offered to watch over him."

"Well, then there's your first customer to test out on," Daniel said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you can serve us up some joe," Grayson teased but his radio came to life.

"Officer Grayson, report," a female voice cooed.

He rolled his eyes and pushed his radio, "Grayson."

"Doctor Mulley has that report you wanted from the bodies found in the warehouse? She's here right now."

"Ah," Grayson looked at Damian. "I have to go."

"He can stay here with us until you get back, Grayson," Emily fluttered her eyelashes. "I mean, I'm sure Kara or even me, can look after your cute brother."

"I am not cute, you wretched––" Grayson cut Damian off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Thanks, Emily. I'd appreciate it," he looked at me. "He can hang around until you're done, Kara. You can wait for me at the station."

"Or I could go home," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Grayson gave me a pointed glare, "Wait. For. Me."

It was the first time I'd seen more of Bruce than Grayson. It caught me so off guard that my mouth dropped open and I nodded. Grayson left quickly, promising to treat Emily for taking care of us and ran off. Soon it was just me and the Bat Brat.

Emily clapped her hands together, "So, Kara. Shall we tend to your first customer?"

Daniel smiled at Damian, "What do you want, little guy?"

Damian's glare practically translated into 'your head on the table' which made me giggle but I saw him physically swallow his retort and say, "Coffee. Just black. Super-hot."

Daniel turned to me with a large smile, "Kara?"

"Sure," Emily welcomed me behind the counter and I got to work making the coffee. Emily asked me to make two cups so Daniel could taste as well. I finished it quickly and handed it to both of them. Daniel added sugar to his, Damian did not.

Damian nodded, "This is adequate, Kara. Dare I say, better than Alfred's?"

My heart fluttered a little at the compliment, "Thank you, Damian."

Daniel stood beside me and nodded, "I have to agree. This is a very good cup of coffee, Miss Kent. And you know how to work all the machines and you found the ingredients easily enough, which is very impressive. Congrats, I think you'll be a great asset. Shall we discuss your contract and pay?"

"Ah, yes."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Daniel disappeared around the corner and Emily decided to clean one of the machines. Damian moved to sit on one of the bar stools and watched me. He sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow when Daniel put the papers in front of me and left again.

"That Daniel seems to like you," Damian commented. "Grayson won't be pleased if you draw too much attention to yourself."

"Well, I live to piss Grayson off, so it's okay," I signed the contract and watched Damian cross his arms over his chest and study me the way Bruce used too. "What?"

"Starfire once told me that you admired Grayson," he commented. "What happened to that? You seem to hate each other now."

"It was a long time ago and I've changed," I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "But I'm not the only one. Grayson seems broody lately. Now tell me, little Bat Brat, why is that?"

Damian leaned forward and wore a smirk, "I'll tell you when you tell me what happened to you, Miss Kent."

I pursed my lips and ruffled Damian's hair, knowing he hated it with a passion, "Seems like I'm making that promise with everyone."

* * *

"So on a scale of one to ten, who much do we know about this?" I asked, leaning against one of the tables that held one of the six dead bodies.

"Negative six," Dr. Mulley stared at one of the bodies. "No traces of physical DNA, no trace of any substances, no sign of physical trauma. It's like they just went to sleep and never woke up again."

"And no records to indicate a link between them. No blood type. Absolutely nothing in common," Chief grumbled beside me. "Batman said that they are complete strangers."

"The only thing they have in common is the way they died," I replied, "So we literally have no information on them."

"So how do we know they were murdered?" Dr. Mulley asked.

"Well, they were stored in a warehouse which indicates that someone wanted to hide them," I rubbed my chin. I felt hot. Too hot. But that was because Dr. Mulley was sending hot looks in my direction. But the bodies were more interesting to me than hers. But still…

She gave me another heated stare over her glasses and I had to mentally slap myself to get back to work. I had another idea, but I would mention it to Bruce first because he could get results quickly, but still there were many ways to go about it.

We could test their teeth, see if any minerals they had were common. Just like we could test their bone components and minerals. Like Bruce always said, leave no stone unturned. Bone matter results would be difficult for us to get, so I would mention that.

"Try testing their bones. It's just an idea, but maybe they have something in common in their bone structure. Even their ancestry," I turned to Dr. Mulley who looked very impressed with my idea and made a note.

"Right away, officer Grayson," she looked at me again with that hunger I had grown way too accustomed too.

I didn't have time to goof around, so I nodded and left quickly, strutting back to the coffee shop, passing a few brothers in blue and catching up quickly. I was out of the station and walked past the window when I stopped to see Kara leaning over the counter and laughing at something Damian said. Damian's cheeks were pink, he obviously found nothing funny and frowned – no, not frowned. He was sulking.

I watched them, knowing they'd worked together before when Damian first got here before Kara had left. They had a very different relationship compared to Kara and me. I was shocked when Damian smiled a little. No one could make that brat smile.

I was distracted again when my phone rang, "Grayson."

"Hey, Dick. It's Clark. I wanted to know how Kara was doing."

"Oh, yeah. She got a job next to the station. She made Damian smile, so that's good."

Clark sighed, a relief, I guess. "That's good. Any news on the bodies?"

"Nothing yet. And I'd hate to tell you this, Clark, and chances are Bruce has already but since Kara's come to our attention, there has been no movements on the warehouse."

"I know," Clark groaned. "That doesn't mean anything though…"

"I know. But I wanted you to know," I turned back to the window to see the owner Daniel give Kara a handshake and a welcoming hug. If Damian had laser vision he would have used it already with the dirty look he was giving Daniel.

He handed Kara an apron and a hat and smiled, giving her another hug and now I could see why Damian was worried. He was too friendly, too close to Kara. Right age, right height, he would have been perfect for her if he wasn't just a fragile human.

"Watching your little brother?" I turned to see Emily standing outside, twirling a piece of her hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, he really likes spending time with Kara," I replied.

"Maybe one day…," Emily stepped close to me, grabbing the lapels of my jacket and pulled me flush against her body, "He could get close with me?"

The thought was so ridiculous that it actually made me laugh. Emily seemed offended but she didn't know Damian, in fact Damian didn't like anyone so even if she did spend time with him, he wouldn't like her. It was rare that he liked someone. It was rare that he enjoyed working with Supergirl, but it worked. As strange as it was to me, he liked having her around.

"Sorry, Emily, Damian doesn't really like anyone."

"He likes Kara."

"They have a very different relationship. I'm pretty sure Damian doesn't like me as much as he likes Kara," I took her hands off of me and smiled. "Sorry, honey. But Damian doesn't like anyone. But if you want, _I_ can be persuaded with dinner? Tonight? Say around eight?"

Emily bit her bottom lip and giggled, "Oh, I definitely like that. I'll see you tonight?" Her eyes went behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see Kara and Damian both wearing stupid smirks. Emily stepped away, "And I'll see you tomorrow, right Kara?"

"Right," Kara nodded.

Emily walked away and I turned to face the wrath of Damian, who was very possessive and hated it when I made plans with a girl for some reason. But to my surprise, Damian was trying to stifle his grin while Kara flicked her hair.

"Smooth, Grayson. I bet Emily is looking forward to liking Damian," she smiled down at him.

"Shut it, Kent," I grabbed her arm. "We have other stuff to do," and I led her back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" she asked between giggles.

"Everyone's waiting for you. We're going to meet the team."

"The team of children?" Damian spat.

"Yeah, and you can go with her seeing as you two are so buddy-buddy now."

"What are you gonna do?" Damian demanded.

"Actual detective work," I shoved Damian back in the car.

"Well, look at you, Night-Light. Doing dirty work," Kara smiled at me, showing all of her teeth and I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Beats doing nothing like someone I know," Kara's mouth dropped open and I closed the car door behind me. Kara fell into her seat and slammed her door shut and I started the car.

I began moving out until I saw a very familiar face about to walk into the bank down the street. A face of someone that should be behind a cell in Arkham but instead was walking down the street. I let out a frustrated sigh as she disappeared into the bank.

"Suit up, Supergirl," I turned the car off and turned to her. "There's some weeds that needs trimming."

Kara raised an eyebrow and grabbed my cheek, "I'm sorry, I thought I had to work in a team."

"I'll be there in two seconds. You get there now," screaming sounded behind us and before I knew it the car door was open and Supergirl was gone, along with her clothes on my seat. I sighed and looked back at Damian who turned to look at the bank behind him.

"She's fast I'll give her that," he commented.

"You have a crush on the alien girl," I sang. Damian turned to me to exclaim that he didn't but my eyes were on the bank as a flash of red entered inside and the screaming dialled down. "But yeah, she's fast."

* * *

 **A/N: I know what you're thinking:** _Really? A bank robbery?_ **But hey, if it's not broke, don't fix it. And it's the only 'Daylight' crime I could think of but I did pick a decent villain. Kind of. Actually she was the first villain on my Pinterest feed so whatever.**

 **NO ONE KNOWS HOW THEY GET OUT OF ARKHAM BUT THEY DO AND NO ONE DOES ANYTHING TO STOP IT. Every time. Waller needs to do some security checks.**

 **BY THE WAY, is anyone else super excited** _ **for Batman: The Killing Joke**_ **? Never mind that I haven't even finished** _ **Justice League Vs Teen Titans**_ **yet, but THIS IS THE FIRST RATED R DC Movie – excluding Batman Vs Superman (how is that Rated R by the way?) so this is a HUGE deal for me.**

 **If you haven't read The Killing Joke yet, man are you in for pure awesomeness. Seriously, I hope to write a story as good as that one day.**

 **Anyway, I also keep seeing Jason Todd on my feed and it is conflicting my feelings for Dick Grayson, dammit. And also, Bat-Brat is now Damian's nickname. Someone tell DC, copyright that shit.**

 **Okay, so that's all for now. Maybe.**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and like if you want more.**

 **Have a good BATMAN FRIDAY.**

 **Kera**

 **SBDI**


	4. THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER 2 FOR MY READERS

As much as I hate what you've become.

For some reason you've become quite awesome.

You say hello to furniture.

I think you have some form of dementia.

I can't really blame what's wrong with your head,

Thanks to you being beaten to death.

No this is for you, Jason Todd.

Could you stop being so damn hot.

Love Me, who has unrealistic expectations of the Bat Fam.

* * *

A/N: This has nothing to do with anything. I'm just kind of hoping that this will let my readers know that I've updated my story and that you should go re-read it because it's not the same story as when it first started and it is going to be awesome-sauce.

The below will be copied and pasted from my previous Author's Note from the preface and chapter 1 and hopefully my readers will be caught up from the chapter 2 I have recently posted and I won't have to do these fillers anymore. Hopefully. And it was entertaining to write that poem about Jason. Don't hate. Appreciate.

 **Hello, hi. So this is the rewritten chapter 1 (put as chapter 2 so my readers can get an update and know what's happening.) I also did a rewrite of the preface if you want to read that and then when I upload chapter 2, everyone should be caught up.**

 **QUICKIE CATCH UP OF MY LAST A/N IN MY PREVIOUS REWRITTEN PREFACE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT SHIT LATER:**

 ** _Yes I have returned with a completely new rewrite. See, the reason I didn't finish the original story of that was because while I liked the concept of Supergirl and Nightwing (that will still be the main focus of my little fic here), it lacked substance and plot and everything else required to make a good story._**

 ** _And also, I have been watching a lot of the Batman movies and really, I have always loved all of the Robins but now it has kind of been solidified and now I want to include them in my story. ALL OF THEM._**

 ** _Also, I won't be following any of the universes or the plots or anything, this is literally my own story that has absolutely nothing to do with anything or any of the universes. I did mix NEW 52 Supergirl and some of the NEW 52 Versions with my old favourite versions and TV Series', so please don't get annoyed when it doesn't follow the comic, movie, series or whatever. This is my own story with my favourite and less favourite heroes and villains._**

 ** _I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FAN FICTION._**

 ** _And I will post updates hopefully every Friday because I have BATMAN FRIDAYS._**

 ** _That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this re-write and enjoy my rebooted story._**

 **Please remember to favourite, follow, review and all those thingies if you like my story.**

 **K, Bye.**

 **Kera**

 **SBDI.**


	5. Chapter 3: Team

Under The Sun

A DC Fan Fiction

Chapter 3

Work

 **Teen Titans Training Facility**

 **19:45:08 p.m.**

She was quick, and the training she had done with Batman and Wonder Woman was evident in her fluid movements, though she focussed more on her strength than skill which was a little worrying. Supergirl flew through the training simulation, following orders for once and not using her powers but using her body instead.

She clipped the last drone with the heel of her hand and smashed it up against the drone's chin, instantly ending the simulation. She turned to me, a superior grin on her glowing face and I was shocked to hear Damian giving her an applause.

She crossed her legs and bowed, "Thank you, thank you."

"I'm not applauding you on a job well done, alien-girl," Damian spat out. "I'm applauding you on being absolutely atrocious. Your moves are sloppy, and not at all precise. It's a wonder you get anything done."

Kara frowned, "Well, aren't you a burst of sunshine," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought I did well."

"You did. Very well," I blocked Damian off from finishing his sentence and pushed him behind me in a feeble attempt to shut him up. "But you're more focussed on using your strength rather than your skill. You're basically acting like a meathead. You need to work smarter."

Kara glared at me, "You're calling me dumb?"

"Well, yes," I shrugged but was interrupted when an alarm went off on my cellphone. Suspicious movements similar to the ones from the warehouse was happening at the docks. I tucked my phone away just as an idea hit me. It was risky, but I could gauge Supergirl's reaction and see for myself if the movements were from the same warehouse where she was supposedly involved. It was ahead of batman's schedule but when opportunity comes knocking, you answer.

"What is the matter, Nightwing?" Damian asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," I walked forward and grabbed Supergirl's elbow and led her out of the training room. Damian didn't protest, which was odd and I led Kara back to the Nightbird. She watched me as I jumped in but didn't move, "What now?"

"I assume where ever we're going, we need to get there quickly and quietly, right?" she asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, we do. The Nightbird is quiet."

"But not fast," Supergirl held out her hand to me. "I'll get us there quicker and quieter and you know that, Grayson. What's the matter, afraid of flying?"

"As you know I was once a flying Grayson," before I could control my actions, I was out of the car and right in her face, but she just kept smiling and I couldn't understand why.

"Then you won't be afraid," she stepped closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to her side. Reluctantly, I draped my arm around her waist. She was so tiny, sometimes it was hard to believe she could lift the world above her shoulders. I could feel the ground beneath me slowly vanish as we floated into the air.

Her arm, which was so small compared to mine had a tight, secure and strong grip around me and soon enough we were high in the sky. The Teen Titans Tower that I borrowed just for the night was beneath us as we stretched high into the atmosphere, the tower looked like a spec in a wide ocean of blue. The stars seemed closer than ever before.

"How's the view?" she asked.

I looked away from the sky, the full moon seemed to be right in front of me and back at her morning sky blue eyes. I mentally slapped myself to get back to work and frowned, "You're being uncharacteristically nice to me."

She frowned, but there was playful glint in her eye that I never really saw in anyone else except maybe Beast Boy, "Don't get used to it, Night-light. I could drop you and you would go splat right in front of the Bat-Brat. Batman would have to scrape you off of the cement with one of his cement-scraping gadgets."

"And what makes you think he has a cement-scraping tool?" I asked playfully.

She grinned, "Well, he has you. And you're kind of a tool." My smirk faded as my face fell. She giggled, obviously enjoying the joke I just walked into and for some reason her laugh raised my spirit a little. "Where to, Night-light?"

I mentally slapped myself again and pointed, "To the docks. Quickly, quietly."

"We are the night, right?" Kara joked and I frowned at the stereotypical Batman phrase.

Supergirl giggled at my expression again and gripped me tighter. Soon, we were soaring through the sky, the ocean and sky became a blur and suddenly the air was moving too fast for me to breathe. She was right about being quicker than Nightbird, because before I could enjoy the soaring air on my skin, she came to a slow halt and slowly sank down to one of the large shipping crates across from the harbour.

We quickly crouched down and I gathered my binoculars, searching for the suspicious movements but all I saw were Crew workers doing their job, burning the midnight oil.

"Nightwing, did you get the alert?" Oracle's voice came through my transmitter, loud and clear.

"Yeah, Supergirl and I are here already but I don't see anything suspicious." I replied.

I glanced at Supergirl who was watching the workers slaving away. Her eyes could see much better than me, and her ears could hear what I couldn't. If there was anything suspicious happening, she would know unless she didn't want me to know at all which again, made me question her loyalty.

"What did the alert say?" she eventually asked me, without looking at me.

I kicked the idea around that I should tell her above the warehouse, but she might know about it already and gather what I knew from me and tell whoever was behind this. I frowned again, I was becoming just as paranoid as Bruce. The thought pissed me off and at the same time made me excited.

"Nothing much. Just suspicious movements at the docks," I replied.

She studied the workers, "What would count as suspicious amongst this type of job?"

Well, that was a good question. I looked back at the workers who were securing crates, welding some parts, moving shipments, loading more and sending some off, "Well, normally the only thing suspicious in a case like this is what is in the crates."

"There's nothing exciting in them. Kitchen appliances, car parts and ceiling fans. Just a boring day at the docks," she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and her eyes went wide and she pointed, "What are they doing?"

I looked, there were some Crew waiting at the harbour, a crane in tow. Several of them standing with a ship coming up, "They are going to load the crate. Must be a small shipping company if it's coming on such a small boat."

Supergirl stared at the crate as they began to lock the crate in, "More dolls," her face shifted. "There's another crate inside there. It's smaller."

"Hiding in dolls?" I watched as the crane began to hoist the crate up off of the boat, "What's inside?"

"I can't see. It's a lead crate."

Suddenly there was yelling and screaming. Supergirl and I stood up and saw a figure standing on top of the crate, cutting the constraints just between the dock and the ship. A familiar figure. I cursed when a glint of red sparked off.

"Jason," I growled. I turned to Supergirl, "Let's go." She nodded and grabbed my hand and began flying towards the crate that was just about to drop on the people below. Kara gasped, her hands twitching to save the people. I watched Jason leap off of the crate onto one of the broken constraints and dangle. I whistled, "Throw me at Red Hood, and get the crate."

She nodded and threw me at Jason, who I grabbed around the waist as the new force shifted us all the way around the neck of the crane and just like that we were safe. I watched Supergirl catch the crate just before it hit the people and I watched her set it down on the ground––

"Well, if it isn't big brother Robin," Jason flew right at me, grabbing my hair and slamming my head into the metal, "You shouldn't meddle in my business, Grayson."

I threw a punch, connecting it straight with his jaw and lifted my legs, my knees touched my shoulders and the back of my knees was against Jason's shoulders, I anchored my feet around his neck and pulled my legs straight down, slamming his skull into the metal as well. I quickly back rolled away and moved onto my feet just as Jason jumped to his.

"You shouldn't be here, Todd," I hissed, raising my fists.

"You're right, I shouldn't. But once again, the big bad Bat let another drug shipment slip through his fingers," Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. "I'm not gonna let that shipment reach deployment, Nightwing."

"You always have to make things difficult, Red Hood," I replied.

Jason fired off some bullets and I narrowly dodged them, one scraping my ribs just as I leapt into the sky and landed on his shoulders. He raised his gun but I knocked it away and connected my fist to his face over and over again until Jason began running. He slammed my back into the crane and I let go but kicked him just as he was about to punch me. Suddenly the crane's neck began to move, slowly at first then quicker. Jason and I fell and we dangled off of the sides, trying to get a peek of who was controlling the crane.

"What the hell is this, Grayson? Is it Damian?" Jason demanded, still trying to kick me!

"Could you not kick me right now?" I began kicking Jason and used him as leverage to pull myself up back onto the neck of the crane. I reached over the crane and Jason's hand locked with my own and I pulled him back up onto the crane when suddenly the crane was gone and we were on top of the crate.

Both Jason and I were on our asses, the crane whirring above us before it eventually slowed down to a stop and Supergirl emerged from the cockpit.

Jason sighed, "Really, you're working with her now?"

I turned to him, "What are you doing here?"

Jason stomped on the crate, hard enough to let the metal clank echo around the now empty dock, "There is a secret shipment of _Hello, Dolly_ in here."

"Toys."

"A drug," Jason fell silent as Supergirl descended and landed beside me. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I've said it before, Blondie. Dig the new outfit."

Kara raised an eyebrow, "I could dig you a grave, but you'd probably climb out of that, too." Jason's arms fell to the side and I actually was shocked my Kara's comment. She shrugged and grinned at Jason, "What? Too soon?"

"Touché, Super Douche," Jason growled. "Now make yourself useful for once and open up the crate so Boy Wonder can see what the hell I'm talking about."

Jason jumped off of the crate, I followed and watched Kara tear the opening of the shipment off and a large amount of dolls spilled all around us. I picked one up, _Hello, Dolly_ , was scribbled across its T-shirt. Jason sifted through the mess of dolls and began dragging out a smaller lead crate. It was too heavy for him to pull out all of the way so Kara stood beside him and gave one yank and it was in front of us. Kara moved to open it but Jason stopped her and began prying it open with a crowbar.

"Bringing back fond memories, Todd?" Kara asked and once again, I was a little shocked that she was so straight forward about his non-death death.

Jason finally got the crate open and glared at Kara, "I'm feeling nostalgic, Super-twat," he pulled the lid off and there were small clear perfectly shaped crystals. Millions of them, all about the size of a fingertip.

"Hello, Dolly," Jason picked one up and examined it. "This shit is crazy expensive, the kids have lost their minds over it."

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"A new hallucinogenic, apparently. Bound to give you the trip of your life. They bring it in this form so you can crush it, snort it, melt it, smoke it, drink it – basically, you can do anything with it," he threw it at me and I caught it easily and began to send samples to Batman and Oracle. "Stronger than coke, more dangerous than heroin. And not exactly cheap either," Jason climbed into the crate and began sifting through the crystals, "There has to be a buyer's address in here somewhere."

"You don't know who's bringing it in?" I asked, examining the crystal. It looked familiar for some reason, but I couldn't place it. I watched Kara pick one up and examine it, it looked familiar to her, too.

"Why is it called Hello, Dolly?" she asked, dropping the crystal back with the others just as Jason surfaced.

"No idea. At first I thought it was a nod towards the Toy Maker," Jason was still sifting.

"That would be too obvious," Kara interjected. Suddenly she turned just as a car came rearing around the corner, a truck following close behind, skidding on the wet road.

A hail of bullets were fired our way, they bounced off of Kara but Jason and I took cover behind the crate. Jason loaded his gun and I brought out my weapons. Jason tore to the left, shooting towards the car while I threw my Batarangs. The car and truck drove around the docks, avoiding our weapons and attacks. Kara flew towards us to shield us from the hail of bullets when suddenly the truck hit her at a full force and they fell into the ocean.

"Supergirl!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs when the car was heading straight for him. I jumped in front of Jason, grabbed him and leapt out of the way just in time as the car slammed into one of the shipment crates.

He cursed, loudly and turned to me before running to the edge of the dock and peered into the ocean, "Where is she?"

I ignored Jason and stood up and moved to the car, but there was no one inside. No weapons, no bad guys, no evidence. I submitted the number plate to Oracle just as Supergirl emerged from the water, lifting the truck above her head as if it weighed nothing. She set it down and ripped the door off of the truck. All the water rushed out but again, no one was inside.

Jason appeared in front of her, "Are you alright?" he seemed to find himself, "Dumb question. Where are the bad guys?"

Supergirl shrugged, "I don't know. No one could have climbed out. I didn't see anyone," she glanced over her shoulder at me. "Did you find something?"

I began strolling towards them, seeing Jason stand close to Kara. He was so concerned for her, and it made me uncomfortable. Why would the Red Hood be so chummy with her when not so long ago he tried to kill me?

"Nothing," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who was in the crane cockpit, Kara?"

"No one," she turned back to the truck. "Could someone be controlling them?"

"Like telekinesis?" Jason asked, "But even the people with telekinesis leave evidence behind. There's nothing here! No weapon, no casings – nothing."

"I'm aware of that, Jason," I snapped. I sighed and turned to the drug shipment but the crate was gone. My shoulders sagged as the others noticed a prime piece of evidence was M.I.A, "Great. Our main lead is gone."

"Well done, Boy Wonder," Jason snapped.

"This is just as much your fault as it is ours, Jason," Kara snapped before she turned to me. "Perhaps if we found the owner of the car?"

"I've sent everything to Oracle, even some of the drug. We have to wait what she says," I glared at Jason. "Maybe if you were a little more open with information––"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Grayson. I've told you everything I know," Jason was all in my face until Supergirl interjected. He stared at her for the longest time before he swore and turned away, "If you find anything, let me know. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

"Why would I help you, dumbass?" I demanded.

Jason turned and promptly gave me the middle finger, "Because we're brothers, asshole." He disappeared into the darkness, but I could hear a motorbike rocket to life and then speed off.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "That was a mess."

I turned to see Kara staring at the truck, examining it carefully before crouching down and picking up one of the dolls and staring at it. She tore off the head to find that the doll was hollow, "Were they doing to give these toys to children?"

"The toys, yes. The drugs, I'm not too sure. C'mon, let's head back to get my car and go home," I wrapped my arm around her waist. "I'll look into more Hello, Dolly when we get back."

"The drug or the toy company?" Kara wrapped her arm around my waist and began floating into the sky and I looked at her, eye brow raised. She shrugged, "Maybe the toy company isn't a real toy company and they're just using it as a disguise to ship the drug?"

"That's more than possible," I tapped my chin. "Why go through so much drama though? And if Jason is involved, we have to watch over the crime bosses. I'll have to let Batman know that some of this stuff is on the streets."

"Surely he should know already?" Kara asked.

"Most likely. But I've never heard of Hello, Dolly. There's a broken link in our system somewhere, how could I not know? Jason probably had something to do with it."

"I thought he was done with all of you?" Kara whispered.

"I think you don't need to worry about Jason, Supergirl," I snapped. I didn't mean too, the words left my mouth before I could stop them. We were just above the tower when Kara looked at me.

"Are you jealous, Night-light?" she teased.

And for an instant I thought back to when we were a little younger, a little inexperienced where a naïve little Supergirl had a crush on me. She'd been gone not long after that and we'd never heard from her again until now. She knew Jason far too well for my liking and the thought of him so concerned for her irked me. Kara landed next to the Nightbird and I glared at her, anger boiling in my blood, and I didn't understand why.

"I don't want you to ever see Jason again," I snapped.

Kara stared at me, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You are not to ever be left alone with Red hood, Supergirl. As a superior who is to tend to you, this is an order."

Kara scoffed, "I am an adult. I can do whatever I want. If I want to see Jason, I should be allowed too. You cannot control me."

"I am the one who is watching over you, Supergirl and I gave you an order."

"And you can take that order and shove it, Grayson," she replied. "And quite frankly, I'm not sure where all this hostility is coming from. I did nothing wrong."

"We lost the entire shipment," I yelled back at her.

"That wasn't my fault! I was hit by a truck!"

"Like that's a bruise to you, _Supergirl_."

"Grayson," I stopped and turned to see Damian standing beside Tim who was staring at us. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, I knew it wasn't her fault but I was pinning all the blame on her.

"What is it, Damian?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Father contacted me. He said we have to meet him at the cave," Damian explained. "Apparently, Todd is going to be there."

"Great. As if I need him one more time tonight."

"Oh, but don't worry I won't be there, Night-light," Kara began floating into the sky. "Damian, tell Jason I say hello. And tell Bruce that Night-light had a multiple personality disorder and would do better saving the day in a padded room in Arkham."

Before I could tell Kara off, she shot into the sky and disappeared from sight. When she was gone, I felt a lot cooler and irresponsible. What happened? I'd lost my cool and blamed her for the missing shipment when honestly, if it wasn't her I wouldn't have known about it at all.

"Um, Dick, I should probably tell you that Starfire and Zatanna were looking for you as well," Damian blurted out.

"Starfire and Zatanna? Really, Dick."

I glared over my shoulder at them, both who were wearing annoying smirks that I was so desperate to wipe off. I jumped into the car, "Yes, Tim. Really."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"I don't even know what happened, Barbara. One second we were kind of getting along, the next it was my fault that we lost a drug shipment that he didn't even know about?" I was so angry that I could've punched through a wall. But that would set me back.

"Alright, come have a seat," Barbara tapped the chair but I was too agitated to sit.

A knock on the window made me and Barbara jump. Turning, Barbara gasped and I saw Red Hood in the window of our high rise apartment building. I walked to the window and opened it and he climbed in, pulling his jacket down.

"Barbara," he greeted.

"Jason," she nodded and blushed when he stared at her before he turned his eyes to me.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I was under the impression that you two weren't friends," Barbara quipped.

"We aren't friends," I spat and grabbed Jason's sleeve and ragged him outside. We stood on the fire-escape and I flew up to the top while he climbed and I used the free time to gather my thoughts. I was so annoyed with Grayson that I could actually rip his teeth out––

"I didn't know you were back," Jason said behind me.

I glared over my shoulder at him, "No one did," I turned to face him. He had taken his helmet off and was staring me, holding a picture out for me. I walked towards him and stared at the picture. It was of me, "So after I kicked your ass, you decide to keep a picture of me as a memento?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself, darling," Jason turned away to hide his blush. I giggled and he composed himself quickly, "I found this at the bottom of the shipment while I was digging through the crystals."

"And you found my picture?"

"What have you got to do with this, Kara?"

I stared at him. Actually just stared. Words built up in my throat like vomit and anger was boiling in my blood, and while I could throw insults at him, shout at him for accusing me, all I could say was, "I haven't even been back a week and you think I have something to do with a human drug shipment?"

"While I see that my accusation can be a little out of place, you can't blame me, Kara," Jason explained. "Your picture was there, I had to ask."

I grabbed the picture and stared at it, "C'mon, Jay, that's ridiculous. I don't even know when this picture was taken. Look, my hair is still long here. It's old. Probably before I went away."

"Exactly why I had to ask," Jason stood close to me. Too close. It felt like he was waiting for a fight, it made me uncomfortable, "Your picture being there couldn't have been a coincidence. It's not a newspaper pic, either, sunshine. It's a decent pic, so I'm going to ask you again, Kara. What have you got to do with this?"

I turned to him. He was taller than me, taller than Dick. While Dick was a half a head taller than me, Jason was a full head. I was actually shocked that he thought I had something to do with it, and I forgot all my anger towards Grayson.

"Y'know, Batman wouldn't accuse me like this," I responded, prodding at where it hurt the most but there was no flicker in his green eyes. He just stared.

"Batman is paranoid. You know he'd be here, badgering you more than I am doing now," Jason stepped towards me, and I don't know why but I took a step back until he had me pinned against one of the chimneys. His face was so close to mine and with one single push I could break his shoulders, "Don't act so innocent, Kara. Tell me what you know."

I was annoyed that he thought I had something to do with this just because my picture was in the stupid crate. I frowned and stared at him, trying to push my anger down to the pit of my stomach, "You're not so innocent either, Jason. It's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Calling you out, maybe."

"I haven't done anything, Jason."

"You're lying to me," Jason stared down at me and his stare froze me to my very core. I was being accused and couldn't defend myself because the words turned solid in my throat. He definitely had the Batman intimidation thing down, so much so that he reminded me more of Bruce in this very instant than Damian ever did. He leaned close to me, his frosty breath on my face, making me hold my own, "Where did you go?"

"That's enough, Todd."

Jason and I turned to see Dick standing on the fire escape, arms crossed over his chest, without his uniform. He wore a frown so similar to Bruce, it was actually freaky. He jumped off of the ledge and walked towards us, he was more relaxed than earlier but I had not forgiven him yet.

"Dicky-boy," Jason chided. "We were just talking."

"Well, that's enough of that. We're going to talk now," he grabbed Jason's arm. "Just you and me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause we're brothers," Dick crossed his arms over his chest. The two stared at each other, having some telepathic conversation with their eyes and Jason actually complied. He gave me one last look before he tucked his helmet under his arm and made his way towards the edge of the building.

Dick sighed and looked at me. I was ready for his torment this time, but it never came. Instead he just turned away and followed Jason to the edge of the building where they both disappeared. I was left alone, with all of today's events playing through my mind like a movie I didn't like. I more than anything wanted to be left alone but I knew that I would make stupid choices if I did such a thing so I instead returned to the apartment where I saw Barbara waiting anxiously by the window for me.

I floated outside, watching her stare at her hands. If she was her former self she would have followed me fearlessly, despite the fact that she didn't really like Jason. She always worried about me, always tried to make me feel like I belonged when in my heart I knew I didn't. I opened the window, her head snapped up, eyes full of concern.

"Hey, do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"What did Jason say?"

"Nothing. The usual. Where did you go, blah blah blah," I grinned as wide as I could. "Coffee?"

"Kara––," I rested my hand on Barbara's cheek.

"You called Grayson?" she nodded and I crouched down beside her, smiling because honestly why else would become? Certainly not to apologize for acting like a giant idiot, "They're all so much like the Bad Bat himself," I touched her cheek, "Don't follow in their footsteps."

* * *

 **A/N: Am I the only one that dislikes Starfire? (I recently watched all of JL vs TT)**

 **Like, she can be leader of the Teen Titans. She can be a super hero. She's an amazing character, so it's not that I don't like her…**

 **Just stay away from Grayson.**

 **And Jason.**

 **You can't have Tim, either.**

 **Or Damian.**

 **Just have Cyborg or something and stay away from the Bat-Fam and we won't have a super hero problem. Literally, you can have Shazam or Aqualad or anyone in the DC Multiverse. Just not Dick Grayson.**

 **I am not jealous of a fictional character, please.**

 **Anyway, please read and review. Follow and favourite. And do all the things and I shall see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye bye.**

 **Kera**

 **Go away Starfire.**


End file.
